Died to Protect You
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: jawaban Naruto untuk  Hinata. Pertarungan akhir sang  pemuda Kyuubi melawan Madara.  Kisah pilu 2 insan, NaruHina. Warn:  OOC, alur cepat, abal. Don't like don't read! Mind to read n review?


Yo, Minna!

Akhirnya kali ini Reikan selesai membuat sebuah fic dengan pair naruhina *genre favo Rei.. hehe

Mungkin kali ini genrenya: Angst, Romance, Poetry dan Tragedy. Tapi maafkan Reikan kalau Romance dan Angst-nya gak kerasa. Reikan udah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi hanya karya seperti inilah yang bisa Reikan hasilkan. Gomen ne, Minna.

Setting dan timeline: Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4

Naruto's POV

**Warning: **Chara death, Ooc, Abal, Gaje, Miss typo (s), alur cepat.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

**DIED TO PROTECT YOU**

"Hinata!" teriakku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Naruto-kun!" tegas Hinata garang pada Pein.

"Kamu bukanlah tandingannya, Hinata! Menyingkirlah!" teriakku lagi setelah sosok gadis berambut lavender di depanku tak kunjung meresponku.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang hanya bertindak bodoh." Tukasnya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan! Tolong menjauhlah! Ini sangat berbahaya, Hinata!" terus kucoba untuk memperingatkan sosok jelita di depanku itu. ' Oh, andai aku bisa melepaskan diri dari perangkap Pein ini,' rutukku dalam hati.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Naruto-kun! Aku ingin sekali saja berguna untukmu." Ucap Hinata.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Pein lansung menyerang Hinata.

"Tidaaakkk!"

"Hah, hah, hah…" aku mencoba untuk menormalkan laju pernapasanku.

"Kau memimpikan hal itu lagi, Naruto-bro?" Tanya sosok tegap berkacamata hitam dengan nada rap-nya.

Aku bermimpi.

Ya, aku memimpikan hal itu lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mempimpikan hal yang sama. Sudah terlalu sering sampai-sampai aku lupa berapa kali frekuensi mimpi itu. Mimpi yang mengingatkanku pada sekelumit kisah pahit yang terjadi di masa lalu saat melihat orang yang kucintai rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanku. Namun untunglah malaikat maut belum datang menjemputnya. Aku menganggap kealpaan malaikat maut itu sebagai sebuah kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama untuk dapat melihat sosok jelita tersebut lebih lama dalam hidupku.

Aku ingat betapa marahnya diriku saat Pein menyerang Hinata. Aku ingat dengan jelas saat dimana emosiku memuncak. Kesadaranku terkikis oleh gelombang kemarahan yang tidak rela sosok yang dipuja tersakiti. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung mengandalkan bantuan iblis Kyuubi di dalam tubuhku untuk dapat membalaskan perlakuan Pein tersebut.

Hinata. Ya, sosok itu selalu saja menjadi bunga tidurku. Baik itu di mimpi indah maupun mimpi burukku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-bro?" Tanya Killer Bee padaku.

"Ah, iya tentu!" jawabku.

"Tentang gadis itu lagi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawabku.

"Mungkin kau merindukan gadis itu." Ujar Killer Bee lagi.

Merindukannya? Ya, mungkin. Hinata memiliki aura yang lain daripada gadis lainnya. Ia sosok yang sopan, anggun dan juga sangat pemalu. Semakin membuatku tertarik saja.

"Selesaikan latihan pengendalian Kyuubi tahap akhir ini dulu, setelah itu baru kau bisa pergi untuk menemui gadismu itu." Goda Killer Bee.

Gadisku? Wah, ada-ada saja orang itu. Memang sih aku menyukai Hinata dan Hinata juga telah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi itu sama sekali belum meresmikan hubungan kami, kan? aku masih menunggu saat yang tepat untuk itu.

Aku berlatih dengan keras untuk dapat mengendalikan Kyuubi sebaik dan secepat mungkin. Aku harus segera menjadi lebih kuat. Karena dengan kekuatanlah aku dapat melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi, melindungi Konoha, membawa Sasuke kembali, menuntaskan janjiku pada Sakura. Dan satu lagi, melindungi Hinata.

Peluh berterbangan menciptakan sebuah alunan gerak yang selaras dengan gerak udara yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Aku meningkatkan kecepatan, kekuatan dan tentu saja konsentrasi dalam wujud mode Kyuubi dengan tubuh berwarna kuning ini. Satu hal yang disebut oleh Kakashi-_sensei_ sebagai _Yellow Flash_ Konoha yang baru.

Sebuah bola cakra berwarna hitam kukumpulkan di telapak tanganku, sebuah fitur yang tentu saja mirip dengan _rasengan_ dalam mode Kyuubi ini. Aku melancarkan bola cakra itu dengan sekuat tenaga ke objek sasaran itu. Hasilnya, kuil batu yang kujadikan objek sasaran itu pun hancur berkeping-keping.

"Yo! Good job, Brother!" girang Killer Bee setelah melihat hasil latihanku.

"Hahaha." Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi kegirangannya. Ya, tentu saja aku juga merasakan kegembiraan akan hasil jerih payah ini.

Sebuah pusaran air tiba-tiba terjadi di kolam yang tak jauh dari tempat latihanku. Pusaran itu memunculkan sosok seekor katak pengirim pesan yang dulu sering dipakai oleh Sennin mesum untuk mengirimkan kode ataupun pesan kepada nenek Tsunade.

"Naruto!" panggil katak berkulit hijau bercorak bulatan api emas itu.

"Gamatekkai! Ada apa?" Tanyaku pada sosok yang kukenali sebagai Gamatekkai itu.

"Keadaan gawat! Aliansi 5 desa ninja sekarang tengah bertarung dengan akatsuki! Kita kewalahan! Tsunade-sama meminta bala bantuanmu!" kata Gamatekkai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan di perjalanan. Ayo, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi!" seru Gamatekkai.

"Ya, katak itu benar, Naruto-bro. kita harus segera kesana!" ujar Killer Bee.

"Ya, baiklah. Ayo!" ujarku.

Kami bertiga lalu pergi ke medan pertarungan itu.

Medan yang mengerikan. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Mayat-mayat shinobi bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Bau anyir terasa menusuk penciumanku. Kacau, ya itulah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan suasana di tempat ini.

"Nenek Tsunade!" pangggilku pada sosok tua yang tergeletak penuh luka disana. Tampaknya Nenek Tsunade telah menggunakan hampir seluruh _chakra_-nya dan mengubah sosoknya menjadi rupa seorang nenek berumur 53 tahun.

"Naruto!" sahutnya. Ternyata ia masih hidup meski dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nek?" tanyaku.

"Cepat kalahkan Madara. Ia telah terlalu banyak menghilangkan nyawa shinobi aliansi kita. Hanya kau lah yang bisa menghentikan sosok iblis itu, Naruto." Ujarnya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar itu. Setelah mengatakan hal itu dia pingsan.

"Aku akan mencari kakakku, Naruto. Hati-hati dalam menghadapi Madara!" tutur Killer Bee.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

_Kage bunshin no jutsu_!

Aku menciptakan banyak _bunshin_ untuk menyebar ke segala arah guna mencari dimana sosok iblis uchiha bernama Madara itu berada. Aku juga menginstruksikan salah satu _bunshin_-ku untuk membawa Nenek Tsunade ke posko medis terdekat.

Di sepanjang perjalanan hanyalah sosok-sosok shinobi yang telah gugur yang kusaksikan.

Sebuah hal menggelayuti pikiranku. Ya, bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Oh, _Kami-sama_! Tolong jagalah ia!

Sebuah _bunshin_-ku memberikan telepati tentang dimana posisi Madara sang iblis tengah bertarung hidup dan mati melawan beberapa orang shinobi aliansi.

Aku mempercepat derapan langkah kaki, masuk ke mode _yellow flash_ Kyuubi untuk bergerak secepat kilat ke tempat yang dituju.

"_Kagemane no jutsu_!" sebuah jurus bayangan dari pemuda jenius klan nara bernama shikamaru mencoba untuk menangkap sosok Madara. Namun sayangnya Madara mampu menghindarinya dengan kemampuan teleport yang terdapat pada _mangekyou_ _sharingan_.

"_Dotonryuu no jutsu_!" sebuah jurus elemen tanah berwujud naga yang dilepaskan Sugura si ninja tanah mencoba untuk menyerang Madara. Namun lagi-lagi serangan tersebut tak mampu mengenai sasarannya.

"_Tekken no karyuu no jutsu_!" kali ini tinjuan api naga yang dilancarkan oleh Kakashi-_sensei_ pun kandas.

Tak bisa tinggal diam dengan keadaan seperti itu aku segera melancarkan sebuah _Odama_ _Rasengan_ ke arah Madara tentunya masih dalam mode _yellow flash_ Kyuubi. Lagi-lagi Sang pendiri klan terkutuk itu bersembunyi dalam dimensi waktu sharingan sehingga memupuskan asa untuk orang yang mencoba menyerangnya.

Beberapa shinobi lain membantuku untuk terus mencoba menyerang Madara yang nyaris tak tersentuh itu. Memang hasilnya nihil, tapi tekad untuk memusnahkan sang iblis tetap membara dalam setiap kalbu ksatria aliansi.

Tak mau terus-terusan terdesak, Madara mulai berbalik menyerang, dengan jurus _Uchiwa no nami tenka_ yang dilepaskannya melalui kipas besarnya itu. Sebuah gelombang api menyerang seluruh shinobi. Aku berhasil meloloskan diri dari serangan tersebut. Namun naas beberapa shinobi terkena serangan tersebut dan terbakar.

Yang tersisa hanyalah aku, Kakashi-_sensei_ dan shikamaru. Namun tampaknya mereka berdua mulai kehabisan _chakra_. Memang mereka sudah terlalu banyak mempergunakan _chakra_ mereka dalam pertarungan ini.

"Tak ada cara lain. Kita harus saling mengkombinasikan serangan dan teknik kita guna mengakhiri pertempuran yang merepotkan ini." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Ya, tak ada waktu lagi kita sudah mulai kehabisan _chakra_ satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan adalah berharap pada strategi Shikamaru, dan kombinasi teknik serta serangan. Dan tentunya kami sangat berharap banyak padamu Naruto." Tutur Kakashi.

"Ya, ayo!" ucapku.

"_Tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu_!" beribu _bunshin_ku menampakkan diri.

Dengan sebuah aba-aba aku mengomandoi serangan _bunshin_-_bunshin_-ku kearah Madara. Mencoba untuk menutup semua celah yang bisa dipergunakannya untuk lari dari seranganku.

Seluruh _bunshin_-ku menggunakan jurus _rasengan_ dan menghasilkan ledakan _chakra_ yang hebat. Sementara itu Kakashi-_sensei_ mengontrol pergerakan Madara dengan _Mangekyou Sharingan_-nya.

Aku segera berpindah posisi ke mode sannin katak. Dengan beberapa _kumite_ katak aku mencoba melancarkan serangan kearah Madara menghindar sesuai dengan yang Kakashi-_sensei_ instruksikan padaku.

Seranganku gagal, tapi inilah permulaan dari strategi kami. Madara yang menghindarkan diri dari _kumite_ katak-ku terperangkap ke zona Bayangan _kagenui no jutsu_. Madara yang tak sempat menghindar pun akhirnya terperangkap. Kakashi lalu menyegel pergerakan Madara dengan _doton doryuheki _miliknya. Dengan secepat mungkin aku membentuk _rasengan_ _shuriken_ dan menyerang Madara.

Yeah! Madara kena telak! Kami berhasil meruntuhkan sosok itu.

Namun tak lama berselang muncul lah _susano'o_ milik Madara yang rupanya telah sedikit melindungi tubuh si kakek tua itu dari seranganku tadi. Dengan secepat kilat busur panah _susano'o_ itu menghantam kami bertiga. Kami bertiga kena telak. Oh tidak ternyata ada sesuatu yang melindungiku dari serangan itu.

Sebuah putaran _chakra_ biru keunguan melindungiku. Ya, jurus ini, _Hakkeshou Kaiten no jutsu_. Jurus yang digunakan oleh anggota klan Hyuuga dalam menangkis serangan musuh.

"Hinata-chan?" sapaku pada sosok gadis lavender di depanku itu.

"Na.. Na.. Naruto-kun!" panggil pemilik mata byakugan ini padaku tentunya dengan style gugup nya.

"Arigatou!" ucapku padanya dengan senyuman khasku. Kulihat wajahnya merah padam setelah melihat senyumku.

"Iie, kali ini aku pasti akan membantu Naruto-kun tidak seperti saat itu. Maaf aku akan tetap bertarung meski Naruto-kun melarangku. Walaupun aku tahu aku ini sangatlah lemah tapi aku ingin sekali saja bisa menjadi sesuatu yang berguna bagi Naruto-kun. Aku ingin selalu bersama Naruto-kun baik itu dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati." Jelas Hinata menyampaikan maksudnya. Tumben sekali gadis ini tidak berkata gugup lagi.

"Baiklah, aku tahu sekeras apapun usahaku untuk melarangmu tapi tidak akan cukup untuk menghentikan keinginanmu bertarung. Mari kita bertarung bersama, Hinata-chan!" ujarku.

"Ya!"

Kulihat Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Shikamaru sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi akibat serangan tadi. Ya, tampaknya mereka memang sudah mencapai batas kemampuan mereka.

"Sebelumnya simpan ini bersamamu Hinata-chan!" ucapku memberikan kunai hiraishin pada Hinata.

"Ya, baiklah." Ucapnya.

Aku menyerang dengan _Odama_ _Rasengan_ sedangkan Hinata menyerang dengan _Juho Soshiken_. Kombinasi ledakan _chakra_ yang luar biasa ini kami peruntukkan untuk meluluh lantakkan perisai _Susano'o_.

Pertarungan berjalan sengit beberapa kali serangan kami mampu mengenai Madara. Namun keasyikan menyerang Hinata lupa dengan pertahanan dirinya lewat sebuah serangan cepat Hinata terkena serangan Madara. Hinata tersungkur.

Ya, seperti sebelumnya aku merasakan dejavu. Pikiranku mulai melayang tak terkendali dirangkul oleh bengisnya emosi kemarahan. Namun kali ini aku masih memiliki akal sehatku. Aku lalu masuk ke mode Kyuubi. Dengan penuh kemarahan aku menyerang Madara dengan membabi buta.

Aku berhasil mendaratkan beberapa ledakan _chakra_ _rasengan_ merah Kyuubi ke arah Madara dan membuatnya sekarat.

Pertarungan sampai ke fase terakhir dimana Aku dan Madara sama-sama mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas untuk mengakhiri pertarungan iblis ini.

_Rasengan_ _Shuriken_ merah dalam Kyuubi mode milikku dan _Shibou hakidasu no jigokuka no jutsu _(Hembusan Kematian Api Neraka) milik Madara.

Dua jurus terkuat yang pernah ada dalam dunia ninja.

Pertemuan kedua jurus ini menghasilkan ledakan _chakra_ dahsyat yang menyelubungi aku dan si iblis Madara.

Pertarungan usai. Aku berhasil memenangkan duel terakhir tadi.

Aku bangkit dengan wajah sumringah penuh kemenangan. Aku berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tampaknya sudah pulih dari serangan tadi. Aku terus berjalan meski dengan langkah yang tertatih.

"Naruto-kun! Syukurlah!" teriak Hinata senang saat melihat sosokku lah yang menjadi pihak pemenang pertempuran sengit itu.

Tapi…

"Meski kalah, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merasakan kegembiraan, bocah Kyuubi! Kau akan merasakan penderitaan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Aku akan membunuhnya meski dengan _chakra_ terakhir ini akan membuatku ikut mati! _Yumi ka no Ryuu no jutsu_!" ucap Madara mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya yang membuat si empunya jurus akhirnya mati kehabisan _chakra_. Namun jurus terakhir ini tidak ditujukan padaku, melainkan pada-

"Hinata!" teriakku.

Ini tak boleh terjadi aku harus melindungi Hinata. Ucapku.

Seketika aku teringat tentang jurus legendaris yang pernah dipakai oleh Ayahku, Namikaze Minato. _Hiraishin no jutsu_. Ya, jurus itu! Jurus yang akan membuatku bergerak cepat memasuki dimensi waktu ke arah kunai _Hiraishin_ yang tadi kupinta Hinata untuk menyimpannya.

"_Hiraishin no jutsu_!"

Seketika tubuhku berpindah tepat di depan Hinata.

Aku tak tahu apa yang mesti kulakukan. Jurus _Hiraishin_ ini terlalu memakan banyak _chakra_ sehingga tampaknya aku tak lagi mampu mengeluarkan jurus lain dengan kondisi persediaan _chakra_ seperti ini.

Aku mengorbankan diriku sendiri.

Aku menjadikan diriku sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Hinata dari jurus Madara itu.

Aku tahu ini tindakan yang bodoh. Menjadikan diri sendiri sebagai korban. Tapi tak apa, karena aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku demi seorang gadis yang kucintai.

PLASSHH!

"Narutoooo!" teriak Hinata.

Jurus tersebut mendarat dengan indahnya menembus jantungku.

Aku tersungkur jatuh.

Yah dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak akan ada yang mampu menyelamatkan nyawaku lagi. Organ vitalku- jantung – telah hancur.

Dengan sisa napas yang tersisa aku menoleh kepada Hinata.

"Syukurlah, kamu selamat Hinata-chan!" ujarku padanya dengan suara yang lirih.

Kudapati ia menangis terisak-isak melihat kondisiku saat ini.

"Mengapa kamu melakukan semua ini Naruto-kun? Mengapa? Bukankah kamu bermimpi akan menjadi Hokage! Lalu mengapa kamu mengorbankan nyawamu dan memupus impianmu itu demi menyelamatkanku! Mengapa?" Tanya Hinata histeris.

"Hokage? Haha itu memang selalu menjadi impianku. Namun apa artinya jika aku menjadi Hokage namun tidak dapat menyelamatkan gadis yang aku cintai?" ujarku tulus padanya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Hinata. Sepertinya ia belum begitu paham tentang apa yang aku katakan barusan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan. Aishiteru! Maaf baru bisa membalas perasaanmu sekarang karena aku begitu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini kepada bidadari sepertimu, Hinata-chan." Terangku dengan napas yang terengah.

"Aku selalu melihatmu dari jauh sebagaimana kamu sering melihatku dari jauh. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak akan pernah rela jika bidadariku tersakiti oleh orang lain, karena itulah aku harus melindungimu meskipun nyawa harus menjadi taruhannya. Ini giliranku untuk melindungimu." Tambahku.

"Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata singkat namun sangat melegakan hatiku.

Uhuk! Aku memuntahkan darah pekat lagi, ya aku sudah melihat sepertinya Malaikat maut tengah tersenyum menanti kematianku.

"Naruto-kun! Bertahanlah! Kumohon!" teriak Hinata.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya dan Sayounara, watashi no Hinata-chan!" tepat setelah aku menuntaskan kalimatku. Roh di tubuhku ditarik meninggalkan ragaku dan juga meninggalkan lika-liku dunia.

"NARUTO!" teriak Hinata histeris. Ia memeluk jasadku erat.

_Malaikat maut menguntai senyum_

_Membebaskan ruh yang terkekang_

_Aku pergi_

_Dan tak akan pernah lagi kembali_

_Biarlah aku pergi dari gemerlapnya kefanaan dunia_

_Tangan ini telah banyak menimbulkan angkara_

_Kaki ini menghadirkan penderitaan_

_Lidah ini menyisakan kepiluan_

_Maut telah menjemput jiwa yang lemah ini_

_._

_Biarkan jiwa ini tertidur dalam keabadian_

_Karena jiwaku telah letih atas angkuhnya dunia_

_Karena mata terbukaku telah letih_

_Biarlah aku pergi_

_Jangan kau hadirkan air mata suci itu_

_Air mata suci itu terlalu indah untuk orang sepertiku_

_Biarlah kali ini bumi datang memelukku_

_Mengubur semua indah kenangan masa lalu_

_Dalam jeratan keheningan_

_Memeluk sunyi kehampaan_

_Kedua dunia yang berbeda_

_Biarlah simponi maut mengiringi langkahku_

_Menuju sebuah keabadian yang kekal_

_Mengejar indah rupa nirwana_

_Biarlah ku terlelap dalam tidur panjangku_

_Di dalam keabadian_

_Saat ada kisah pertemuan_

_Maka perpisahan akan slalu mengiringinya_

_Namun, tenanglah_

_Sampai kapanpun kau akan selalu kukenang_

_Namamu ada di keabadianku_

_Ku kan slalu hadir dalam hatimu_

_Untuk terus menjagamu dan berada disisi indahmu_

_Tutuplah kedua pupil indahmu_

_Dan kau akan senantiasa melihatku dalam keabadian_

_Senantiasa untukmu_

_Untuk sang bidadariku_

_Aku mati untuk melindungimu_

##### OWARI ####

Arigatou gozaimasu karena minna udah membaca fic ini.

Maaf kalau fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Setidaknya Reikan udah mencoba.

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE

!


End file.
